Shura na cozinha
by Pipe
Summary: Presente pra minha filhota Faye. Porque mulher no volante e homem na cozinha... é só pra quem pode! Sukhi & Shura.


**SHURA NA COZINHA**

Sukhi precisava mesmo sair naquele dia e só voltar à tardezinha. Mas estava preocupada com seu marido sozinho em casa. Mais precisamente sozinho com a cozinha só pra ele. Porque Shura na cozinha era uma catástrofe sem limites, caso de calamidade pública.

Quantas pessoas faziam café salgado e feijão com tanta pimenta que não dava pra passar da primeira garfada? Ou bolos que eram pizza de chocolate ou pudim de fubá?

-Amor, olha, eu já combinei, na hora do almoço você sobe e vai comer com o Afrodite, ta?

-_Si, si_, não esquenta _su_ cabecinha, _hermosa_. Eu não vou passar fome...

Sukhi trocava de pé na porta da sala, querendo sair mas morrendo de medo. Ela tinha certeza de que ele ia aprontar alguma e quando ela voltasse, teria que chamar a manutenção do Santuário pra dar um jeito na sua cozinha... de novo. Eles já tinham tirado gordura de porco dos encanamentos, pintado o teto atingido por labaredas após uma tentativa de flambar um pato... fora quando foi preciso raspar a massa de panqueca que grudou nele.

-Sukhi, você vai perder a hora.

"Seja o que Zeus quiser" – ela suspirou. – É verdade. Volto assim que der, se comporta, ta? "E que a deusa Hera proteja minha pobre cozinha indefesa."

Shura ficou na porta da casa de Capricórnio vendo ela descer, admirando a figura da esposa. Depois entrou. Tinha que terminar um violoncelo para hoje. E ficou entretido até a hora do almoço, quando sentiu fome. Olhou para a janela, o sol estava rachando.

-_Mierda_. E eu tenho que subir nesse sol até a casa de Peixes? Acho que vou fazer uma coisinha aqui mesmo. Daí eu não preciso largar o violoncelo. Enquanto eu como, a primeira demão de verniz seca, depois é só passar a outra.

Shura foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Tinha peixe marinando e molho de tomate pronto.

-Fácil. Só fazer um macarrãozinho e por uns peixinhos pra fritar. Até um idiota pode fazer isso, certo? Que pode sair errado? Minha _hermosita_ é muito preocupada, isso sim.

O espanhol pegou uma panela pequena, colocou a água e o macarrão. Depois foi atrás da frigideira pra fritar os peixinhos. Enquanto esperava a água ferver e o óleo da frigideira esquentar, ligou a TV pra ver o que estava passando. E caiu num canal esportivo, que comentava os últimos jogos do campeonato espanhol.

-Nem vou comentar nada com o Aldebaran, mas ainda bem que aqueles brasileiros saíram do meu campeonato. Estavam acabando com tudo... – riu Shura.

Meia hora depois, ele resolveu ir pegar uma cerveja na cozinha. Mas que cheiro estranho de...

-_MADRE DE DIOS_!!

Nessa mesma hora, Camus e Afrodite desciam correndo, Camus já congelando o macarrão que pegava fogo, Afrodite abrindo as janelas pra sair o cheiro de óleo queimado.

-SHURA!! – gritaram os dois.

-Você não ia almoçar na minha casa? – Afrodite colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Ah, eu ia... Mas achei que dava pra fazer algo por aqui mesmo e... Onde foi que eu errei dessa vez?

-Panela pra _pasta_ é sempre grande, _impiastro_!! – Máscara da Morte entrou na cozinha. – E o macarrão se põe DEPOIS que a água ferve. O seu macarrão quebrou e pegou fogo, a água secou e queimou essa massa disforme que ficou dentro da panela...

-E óleo não demora tanto pra aquecer...

-Será que o cheiro sai até a Sukhi chegar? Ela vai me matar dessa vez...

Afrodite pegou uma panela com água, colocou um pouco de vinagre e deixou ferver. Quando o líquido quase evaporou, o cheiro já tinha saído.

Deixando tudo aberto pra entrar ar fresco, eles foram pra casa de Peixes almoçar. Aquele horário de almoço ia entrar pro rol de anedotas do Santuário, com certeza. Durante a tarde, Afrodite preparou uma jarra com sal e rosas. Cobriu e deu a Shura, pra ele enfeitar a casa, além de um buquê para Sukhi.

Quando a grega chegou, a casa cheirava a rosas, e havia um presente pra ela em forma de rosas cor de champanhe em cima da mesinha. Procurou o marido, que estava afinando o violoncelo.

-Nossa, nem acredito que minha casa está inteira e você se comportou direitinho...

-Creia-me, _señora_... Eu não mereço um prêmio? – agarrou a morena, beijando-a.

-Sim, claro. Vou só tomar um copo d'água e já subo pra te premiar, garotinho bom.

Shura esfregou as mãos, contente. Mas ao subir a escada, ouviu o grito:

-SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA PANELA????? E PORQUE MINHA FRIGIDEIRA ESTÁ PRETA DESSE JEITO????

-Ooops, tava tão preocupado com o cheiro, que esqueci de lavar a panela do macarrão e a frigideira... Sukhi, preciosa, eu posso explicar...

N/A: Uma brincadeirinha, presente para minha filhota Faye... Um dia, estava eu e a Wanda conversando, ela reclamando que era um desastre na cozinha e eu comentando que o meu filho, o Gabriel, também era... E os dois são de Capricórnio. Chegamos à conclusão que era coisa do signo... Pra sobrar pro Shura, dois segundos. Marinando, pra quem não cozinha, é o tempero em que descansa o peixe, antes de preparar. A receita do Afrodite pra tirar o cheiro da cozinha é 1 xícara de água com 1 xícara de vinagre branco. Deixa ferver até quase secar que o cheiro ruim sai... E a jarra se faz com pétalas de rosas e sal em camadas alternadas. Tampe por algumas horas depois destampe. Isso é verdade e eu tirei do livro "Economize fácil com o que você tem em casa" (Seleções do Reader's Digest). Pipe também é Economia Doméstica... XDDD. 18/03/07.


End file.
